En lo mas profundo de mi loko corazon H y Hr
by brujita13
Summary: Vaya Alex parece buena gente pro... k ocurrirá si aparece otra persona? Será verdd o solo una farsa la nueva cara d Draco? Spero Review
1. Default Chapter

_ola antes d empezar keria decir k los personajes k aparecen en sta historia no son mios sino d J.K Rowling y darle las grasias a Athenea 10 x su ayuda_

Vams llegareis tard!- gritaba una agitada Sra. Weasley x la stacion del tren.  
:Tras ella iba 6 muxaxos corriendo, eran ls 10:50 y aun no abian entrado a traves d la barrera para coger el tren k les llevaria a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechiceria. Al fin, cogieron un compartimento para el famoso trio dorado, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Desde asi 2 años, ls 5 eran inseparables ya k Ginny abia encontrado el amor, otra ves, y casi no staba kn sus amigs. Ablaban d cosas trivales y recordando anécdotas y travesuras k abian pasado en 6 años. Ya para Hermione, Harry, Ron y Neville era su ultimo año en el castillo y lo exarian muxo en falta. A mitad dl camino, Ron y Hermione se tuvieron k ir a una reunion y aser sus rodas d prefectos. A Hermione la nombraron Premio Anual y, para razon d Harry, no abia nadie mejor para ese puesto k Hermione Granger. En knto al trio, abia cambiado, ya no eran unos niños, no, ahora eran unos... idolos para ls alumns dl castillo. Ronnald Weasley era mas alto y su cuerpo staba muy ben formado, su pelo se lo abia dejado largo y llevaba un pendiente en la oreja (kmo Bill) y su sonrisa hipnotizaba a ls muxaxas; Harry Potter ya no era un enclencle niño xaparro, ahora era alto ( mens k Ron pro abia crecido bastante) su cuerpo era para derretirse, su pelo se lo abia cortado asia poko y tods ls dias se exaba algo de gomina magica, sus ojos seguían siendo ls hermosos verdes esmaralda pro ahora kn un brillo special, tmbien lo abian nombrado capitan dl ekipo d ls leones al aser k Dumbledore retirara ls leyes y prohibiciones k abia puesto Umbridge anteriorment. En knto a la xica + lista dl castillo, Hermione Granger ella abia dejado atrás el cuerpo d niña a ls 16, ahora su silueta mostraba un precioso y perfecto cuerpo d mujer k cautivaba a + d uno, su enredado pelo ahora era liso. El camino pasó deprisa, Harry se lo pasó xarlando kn Luna y Neville, lo k el moreno si k se dio kenta k Luna ya no era una desconocida para los alumnos. La rubia abia crecido unos cm. Y ya se le notaban sus curvas d mujer y sus ojos celestes impresionaban. Kndo solo faltaban 5 min Ron y Herm llegaron exhaustos ya cambiados, se pusieron a recoger sus cosas mentras ablaban  
- Harry, te as enterado d k viene una alumns nueva?- preguntó alegrement Ron, su amigo negó- pos si y encima para nuestro año y si encima es wapa, es todo perfecto

:Tanto Herm kmo Harry miraron d reojo a Luna, ellos aparte d Gin eran ls unicos k sabian ls sentimientos de Luna asia Ron pro nunca se lo abia dixo. La rubia agaxó la mirada triste pro al ver a Hermione miandola, forzó una sonrisa. Cogieron ls 4 el ultimo carruaje asia el castillo, tras aber saludado a Hagrid.

:Entraron en ultimo lugar asiendo k tods ls mirads se posaran en ellos pro ya staban acostumbrads asi k siguieron sin darle la menor importancia. En la mesa Gryffindor, la pelirroja ermana d Ron les llamaba para k se sentasen junto a ella y su novio, Tom Creet. Un xico k llegó en 6º año d la edd d Ginny y k entró en su misma casa. Ginny dej´ño a Dean ya k ambs se abian enamorado d otras persona ( Dean d Hannah) y al poko tempo abia empezado a salir kn Tom. Para sorpresa d Gin, Ron se lo tomó muy bien ya k le caia muy bien el muxaxo k era un cazador dl ekipo d Gryffindor junto a él (guardian), Harry, Ginny (cazadora), una xica de 5º llamada Jane (cazadora) y Seamus y John, d 5º tb, (golpeadores). Cogieron asiento y scuxaron entre kejids d Ron x ambre y d Harry el discurso y la entrada d ls nuevos alumns asta k llegó el moment d la muxaxa nueva:  
- keridos alumns, kmo ya sabran, ay unas incorporaciones nuevas d alumns k no stan en 1º, solo spero k los traten bien y ahora Minerva x favor  
- claro Albus. Ejemm... Alexia Michelle Williams


	2. El regreso y una nueva amistad

Ls puertas dll salon comedor se abrieron dejando entrar a una muxaxa d la statura d Hermione, rubia y su cabello llegaba asta media espalda y era totalment liso. Tenia una expresión fria en el rostro y lo k + impresionaba d ella eran sus negros ojos, k no se podian distinguir la pupila dl iris. La muxaxa se sentó en el taburete mientras la profesora le colocaba el sombrero. Ste tardo 10 min en decidirse a ponerla en Gryffindor, la mesa stallo a aplausos y vítores. La muxaxa saludó a tods d una manera un poko fria asta llegar al lado d Neville k staba junto a Ron  
- ola Neville- saludó kmo si lo conociera d toda la vida  
- ola Alex. K tal prima?  
- K!- tods se kedaron asombrads al oirlo  
- Si es mi pima, lejana pro mi pima- explicó el moreno nervioso- Alex te presento a mis amigs: Ginny Weasley, Tom Creet, Luna Lovegood es d Ravenclaw pro es kmo una Gryffindor, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y...  
- Harry Potter, no?- preguntó Alex y al ver k tods se la kedaba mirando añadió- e visto la cicatriz  
- Bien mis alumns- interrumpió Albus- kero presentarles a la nueva profesora de DCLAO: Nymphadora Tonks- tods sobre todo ls Gryffindor, stallaron a aplausos ante una colorada y sonriente Tonks

- Bien mis alumns- interrumpió Albus- kero presentarles a la nueva profesora de DCLAO: Nymphadora Tonks- tods sobre todo ls Gryffindor, stallaron a aplausos ante una colorada y sonriente Tonks- Bien ahora decirles a TODOS- MIRÓ A Harry y Ron- k el boske prohibido sta terminantemente prohibido y el conseje Aarhus Filch me a pedido k recuerde k ls objetos k stan prohibidos no se utilicen y nada d magia en ls pasillos. Ahora : k aproveche!  
:Las mesas se llenaron d suculenta comida k no tardó en ser deborada x ls alumns. Ron comia rapido, tanto k asustaba a sus amigos. Casi ni tragaba  
- Ron, la comida no se va a acabar, asi k trankilo- le riñó Hermione ante una mirada sorprendida d Alex y otras divertidas d Harry y Luna  
- Hermione, xk no me dejas k coma? K te e exo yo?  
:La castaña puso ls ojos en blanco y siguió conversando kn Alex sobre el catillo. Subieron, sin Herms y Ron, a la sala comun para sperar a sus amigs k no tardaron en llegar. Stuvieron cosa asi kmo k 30 min. Xarlando asta k Hermione decidió k era ora d irse a la cama. Ron la miró kn cara d perrito abandonado pro no funcionó y tods se fueron a dormir. Pasada 1h. Hermione miró si sus amigs staban dormidas, se salió d su abitasion y bajó a la sala comun. Alli no abia nadie todo staba en calma solo se oia levement los xisporreos d las llamas, era verdaderament extraño ya k se veia raro sin ls alumns studiando, asiendo bromas,... Llevebe 10 min. e iba a irse para arriba kndo sintió unos brazs k la agarraban x la cintura y unos labios k la besaban en el cuello. Ella sonrió, asia tempo k salia kn él pro nadie lo sabia.  
- pensé k ya no venias- susurró kn una sonrisa en ls labios...


	3. Una identica sorpresa

nunca e fartado, no?- la muxaxa iba a cntestar kndo el xico le robó un dulce beso al k ella respondió gustosa  
:Hermione lentament le kitó la capa d invisibilidd dejando ver a su ahora algo + k su mejor amigo. Cada beso suyo era un sentimiento d mil mariposas revoloteando en su stomago, como si fuera nue3vo cada uno kn una sensación nueva. Recordó tods ls momentos kn él, k no eran pokos, e incluso abia perdido la virginidd kn él y aun se amaban kmo nunca, kmo si fuera el 1º dia. Todo comenzó en el verano tras acabar 5º año, él lo abia pasado muy mal: la muerte d Sirius lo abia afectado muxo. Se encerró en su mundo, volviéndose frio y nunca staba kn nadie. No comia apenas y muxo mens sonreia kmo antes. Ella abia intentado multiples veces sacarlo d akel encerramiento pro el le gritaba, la insultaba ( x el enfado) y musas cosas + pro ella no desistía al cntrario, aguantaba +. No sabia kndo pro sa abia enamorado d su mejor amigo y, aun sabiendo lo k conllevaba eso, no lo dejó sino k se acercó + a él. Kn el tempo, el la dejaba entrar en su mundo e incluso le regalaba sonrisas, las unicas verdaderas. Poko a poko ese sentimiento k sentia x su amiga fue creciendo asta convertirse en amor. Ahora lleveban + d 1 año saliendo y se kerian kmo nunca. Nadie lo sabia, ni Ron ya k a petición dl moreno ella no se lo abia dixo a nadie x temor a k ella sufriera. Abia sido muy duro para ambs ver kmo xics se acercaban a ligar kn el otro pro nadie tenia éxito. Hermione, besándolo, lo guió asta el sofá dnde se sentaron. Empezaban a hablar d cosas trivales mentras el tempo corria tan deprisa k parecia star exando una carrera. Se despidieron kn un dulce pro apasionado beso a ls 3 a.m. y cada uno se fue a su abitasion a descansar. Al dia siguiente...  
- Herrmione despierta!- decia Alex moviéndola  
- Umm, dejame un poko +

Williams, dejala!- saltó Pavarti kn un aire d superioridd- seguro k sta soñando kn librs jajajjajajaaj  
Alex la vio kn poka simpatia y vio kmo ls arpias salian d la abitasion para lego volver kn su amiga  
- Vams Hermi, llegarems tard a clases!  
- K? K ora es?- preguntó la castaña alarmada  
- Faltan ¾ d ora aun pro kmo no te des prisa no llegams y d desayunar olvidate  
Kmo un rayo Hermione cogió el uniforme y todo y entró en el baño para, 20 min después, salir kn el pelo mojado y ya vestida.  
- Vams

Kmo un rayo Hermione cogió el uniforme y todo y entró en el baño para, 20 min después, salir kn el pelo mojado y ya vestida.  
- Vams  
:Corrieron, no llegaban a desayunar x lo k se fueron directament a Astronomia, k compartian kn Ravenclaw, k tenian esa 1º ora. Kndo llegó todo el mundo, sobre todo nenes, se la kedaron viendo a ambas. Herm se sonrojó un poko pro Alex no le dio la + minima importancia. Se acercaron a Ron, Neville y Harry k ellos tmbien las veian. Harry miró a Hermione un poko... enojado pro sonrió  
- Wenos dias, pensamos k no llegaban  
- Si, aki la Srita. Bella Durmiente se kedó dormida- respondió Alex, su tono era un poko lejano- entrams?  
Ls xicas se sentaron juntas, la clase resultó ser aburrida pro no era nada kn lo k les speraba: Transformaciones, Herbologia, CCM, y 2 oras d Adivinación k para Herm era una d Estudios muggles y otra Runas antiguas. La ora d McGonagall resultó ser algo + k aburrida x lo k Harry y Ron transformaron sus plumas en un leon (Ron) y un ciervo (Harry) y se pusieron a exar batallitas mentras McGonagall ablaba  
- Sr. Potter me encanta k ustedes usen mi asignatura pro x favor kisiera k prestaran atención  
- Lo sentimos profesora, pro esk es un poko aburrido- dijo Harry kmo si nada  
- Perdona Sr. Potter pro me parece k en mi clase usted y el Sr. Weasley no se las pasaran jugando verdd?- preguntó un poko enojada  
- Vams profesora, no se enoje- habló ahora Ron- k se ve muy fea enojada y le saldrán arrugas  
- Grasias x el comentario Sr. Weasley pro...- no pudo continuar xk el timbre k indicaba el final d la clase tokó  
- Ron, id delante tngo k hablar kn McGonagall- susurró Harry

Tods se salieron d la clase para ir a la siguiente mens Harry k se acercó a la mesa d la profesora  
- Profesora, kisiera hablar kn usted  
- Dime Potter pro creo k no kisiera hablar d mi clase  
- no es eso, le tngo k pedir una autorización para usar el campo d Quidditch. Este año necesito a un golpeador y kisiera aser las pruebas pronto, para entrenar +  
- Claro Potter, mñana te lo mando x lechuza  
- Asias profesora  
- Spere, dale esto a la Srita. Granger- le entregó un pergaMINO- se lo a dejado  
Harry salió justo kndo Hermione llegaba corriendo, ambs miraron asia ls lados no abia nadie. Harry se acercó a ella lentament mirándola a ls ojos  
- k, no puedes resistirte a mi?- preguntó bromeando dándole el pergamino  
- Vams, Sr. Potter, kmo puede decir eso d mi? Yo no soy una d tus fans  
- Es cierto- sonrió y se acercó a su oido- eres mi xica

:El muxaxo la besó dulcement en ls labios y ella kn una sonrisa respondía gustosa. Miró su reloj y decidieron ir a Herbologia k x alguna razon la 1º clase era teórica y la daban en un aula. Harry la cogió d la mano y empezó a correr asia akella aula y, antes d doblar la skina, soltó a la castaña. Entraron y se unieron a Ron y Alex k ablaban d algo relacionado sobre DCLAO asta k Ron se dio kenta d la llegada d su amigo y empezó kn su risa  
- te e ganado Harry- decia riendo  
- Ron no seas mentiroso, un leon kmo el tuyo nunca podrá ganar a mi ciervo. Aunk pensándolo ben, creo k lo tuyo es un gatito no?  
- Ey, no digas eso es un leon muy weno y te a ganado  
- Billius, no te sulfures  
- Odio a mi madre desd k os dijo mi nombre cmpleto- murmuró Ron  
:Asi era, la Sra. Weasley le abia dixo a Harry y Herm el nombre cmpleto d Ron: Ronnald Billius Weasley lo k abia causado la risa continua durante largos dias para el pobre Ron y aun oy se lo recordaban  
- Para evitar pelear- dijo Hermione- Harry se sentara knmigo y Alex kn Billius, conforme?- preguntó divertida Hermione ante la mirada furiosa d Ron

:Entraron al aula, y kmo dijo Herms, se sentaron Harry kn Herm y Ron kn Alex en la penúltima fila y ls 1º en la ultima. Durante media clase, Harry se la tuvo ablando en susurros kn Hermione, elogiándola y diciéndole piropos kn lo cual, la castaña no se podia cncentrar en oir a la profesora  
- sh- los llamó Ron asustándolos- d k ablan?  
- D nada Ron, asuntos sin importancia  
- Srita. Granger podia responder a lo k seguia a Dean Thomas?- preguntó Sprout al ver k xarlaba  
- Em- Hermione se kedó callada mentras Ron aguantaba la risa  
- Sr. Longbottom continue  
- Jajajajja- Ron se reia bajito para k no lo piyara mentras Hermione lo miraba enfadada- As visto Alex, me debes 1 galeon y una bolsa d Honey Dukes  
- K!  
- Esk Ron no paraba d darme la lata asta k acepté su apuesta- se escusó Alex- el tene la culpa. Me a dixo k él aria k te preguntaran y si no respondias él ganaba y si no pues yo  
- Ronnald Billius Weasley stas metido en un grave problema- dijo Hermione muy enfadada mentras Ron se asustaba un poko bastante y Harry veia todo ente divertido y preocupado x su mejor amigo

:Fueron a comer y lego a sus 3 oras finales. X la tard Ron estaba exo una furia kn la profesora d Adivinación k les abia puesto deberes el 1º día mentras Herms y Alex xarlaban distraidament al lado d ls 2 xicos.  
- mñana vene mi ermana- dijo Alex llamando la atención d sus amigs en special d Ron  
- si? Pro kmo? Ya emos empezado k le pasó?  
- Pues k iba a venir knmigo pero enfermermó y nuestros tutores hablaron kn Dumbledore y aceptó, mñana en la mañana vene  
- Es kmo tu? – preguntó Ron  
- Ronnald! Eso no te incumbe- le riñó Herms  
- Lo siento pro lo vereis mñana- se fue a su abitasion dejando el misterio delante d tods.  
X la mñana siguiente, kndo llegaron la comida no staba puesta (lo k era d sorpresa para tods) se sentaron y speraron a k Dumbledore ablara ya k staba d pie

keridos alumns antes d comenar kn su desayuno, kisiera k le diéramos la bienvenida a una alumna k no pudo asistir a la ceremonia x una leve enfermedd. Ahora la seleccionarems a una casa y todo será kmo antes. Kiero k tods se porten bien kn ella aunk no lo dudo ahora x favor SAMANTA WILLIAMS pasa  
...Todo el comerdor se kedó en silencio mens x el comentario d Draco Malfoy: "otra Williams, genial!" dijo en forma sarcástica. Ls puertas se abrieron dejando ver, para sorpresa d tods a una muxaxa idéntica a Alex solo k su cabello (liso) tenia en la 1º capa unos rizos y sus ojos, en vez d negros, eran lilas. La muxaxa se acercó al sombrero y McGonagall se lo colocó. Tardó asi kmo a su ermana asta k kedó en:  
- SLYTHERIN!  
:Todo el mundo se kedó kn la boca abierta, kmo podian ponerla en Slyhterin siendo su ermana d Gryffindor? Sin embargo, Samanta se dirigió kn una sonrisa a su mesa. La 1º k vió fua a una muxaxa d su edad, llamada Pansy.  
- ola soy Pansy Parkinson- le estrechó la mano  
- Samanta Willimas, encantada- sonrió Sam  
- Mira ellas son Elle McPearson- las iba señalando y ls presentadas se saludaban- Cora Watson, Crabe, Goyle y él es...  
- Draco Malfoy- concluyó Samanta mirándolo a ls ojos  
- Kmo lo sabes?- preguntó Elle  
- Digams k nos vims ase mucho tiempo- sonrió- creo k aun no conocia a Pansy, cuando teniams 4 o 5 años conocí a su familia  
- Sera mejor k nos vallamos, tenems Adivinación- dijo Draco

:La pandilla Slyhterin se dirigía hacia la torre para su clase mentras discutían  
- Sam, kmo esk tu das Adivinación si tu hermana no?  
- Pues veras Alex piensa k es una perdida d tiempo. Piensa k el destino no existe  
- K!- preguntaron escandalizadas Elle y Cora  
- Pues k dise k el destino no existe, k cada uno lo escribe y cambia kn cada decisión.  
- Está loca- opinó Pansy sentándose junto a Sam en la penúltima final delante d Draco y Goile y detrás d Elle y Cora  
- Pues yo creo k tene razon- opinó Draco- o x lo menos es + divertido pensarlo así xk sino toda nuestra vida sería monotona y sin sentido

:La clase pasó algo lenta para todos, tanto Gryffindor kmo Slytherin. La 2º hora d Draco, Sam,... era 2 horas de Historia d la magia. Como en la hora d antes, se sentaron kn los mismo pro en mitad d la clase, Sam se cambió x Goile, ste ultimo a regañadientes, en el sitio junto a Draco  
- Draco, kmo stá tu madre?- preguntó sorprendiendo al xico- se k tu padre sta encerado en Azkaban y ella lo kere muxo y no lo tene k star pasando bien  
- Y a ti k te importa?- preguntó el muxaxo rubio ofendiéndola  
- Sabes, me importa mucho porque creo k es una mujer adorable, amable y simpatica. Cuando fui a tu casa me resultó tanto a mi como a mi hermana una mujer muy buena. Por eso, Draco Malfoy, te preguntaba pero veo k kntigo no puedo- se iba a levantar d la silla cuando Draco la sujetó x el brazo  
- Lo siento, no keria ser grosero pro me extraña k alguien pregunte x ella.- miró a su nueva amiga- ella lo sta pasando muy mal x culpa d mi padre. Él encerrado pensando nada + k en volver kn ... weno ya sabes y ella sufriendo x ese imbecil. Lo k + me fastidia es que él ni siquiera la kiere y ella se muere x él- se sincerizó el muxaxo dejando sorprendida a Sam- sempre a sido así. Él la trata como un trapo viejo y ella sigue no lo soporto  
- Lo siento, no keria recordarte cosas- se disculpó la rubia  
- No te preocupes- sonrió a la xica- te preguntaras x qué a ti, verdd? Pues xk me pareces una persona en la k se pueda confiar

:Asias pero sabes te comprendo + d lo k crees. Yo he vivido desde los 6 años sola. Mi madre murió cuando Alex y yo teniamos 2 años y mi padre a ls 6. Fue un golpe duro, muy duro para Alex. Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre se volvió a casar a ls años, Alex no soportaba a nuestra madrasta, la odiaba + bien y creo k era mutuo. Ella también murió junto a mi padre en un accidente. Cuando eso pasó, Alex estuvo sin hablar 1 mes y medio, apenas comia y no se relacionaba con nadie. Yo tambien cai en mi mundo pero no tanto como ella. Luego nos separaron asta ls 11 años k volvims a vernos. Ella abia cambiado mucho, era fría, calculadora, sin miedo a nada ni nadie...- la rubia se kedó callada  
- Como esk tu stas aki y ella kn San Potter?- preguntó Malfoy  
- Ella, es tambien, muy valiente y, aunque tiene + características d un Slytherin, decidió irse a Gryffindor mientras yo no

:La clase después dl almuerzo era Pociones junto a ls Slytherin. Sam, al ver a su ermana le dio un abraso kn una gran sonrisa mentras Alex la guiaba a presentarle a sus amigos.  
- Sam ellos son: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y te acuerdas dl primo Neville, verdd?- preguntó mirándola a ls ojos  
- Claro!- se acercó abrasar al muxaxo- ola primo! Ola a todos, soy Sam.  
- Sera mejor k entremos- rió Alex empejando levemente a su hermana  
:Ron y Harry se sentaron juntos, Hermione con Alex, Neville kn Dean y Sam con Draco. Durante la clase, Alex y Sam se "ablaban" con miradas mientras Snape descontaba puntos a los Gryffindors x pegos. Solo hubo una excepción: cuando Alex levantó la mano para responder a una pregunta y Sanpe le dió 10 puntos a su casa. Todos se quedaron kn los ojos como platos, Snape dando puntos a los Gryffindor? Desde cuando y donde? Al acabar la clase, Alex iba algo + lenta k ls de+  
- Alex, vamos a llegar tarde a DCLAO- le dijo Herms  
- Vayan ustedes delante ahora voy yo, no te preocupes llegaré  
:Toda la clase se fue dejando solo a Alex con Snape. Ella se fue acercando lentamente y mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro hasta k ya no pudo contenerse y abrasó alegremente al profesor k le correspondía con otra sonrisa  
- niña, como as estado?- preguntó al separase  
- muy bien, Samy y yo nos hemos cuidado bien pero ya te echaba d menos- sonrió- Ablaste ya con Sam?  
- Si, esta mañana pro ahora no puedo entretenerte, tienes clase. K te parece si luego ablamos?  
- Esta bien, sobre las 6 en tu despaxo. Adiós- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió sonriente a su próxima clase.  
:Llegó justyo a tiempo, ya k cuando ella entró sonó el timbre k indicaba el inicio d las clases. La clase d Tonks la pasaron recordando hechizos k ya sabian para k, en la próx. Clase, empezaran con lo nuevo. Fueron participando todos los alumnos d la clase y resultó ser muy divertida.

Al dia siguiente:  
A 1º ohora tenian CCM kn Hadrig y ls Slytherins. La clase fue algo + movidita d lo k todo speraban...

**saintkanon2000** : asia spero k te guste la historia

**Athenea10: **_asias niña x toda tu ayuda, en serio me as ayudao muxo :)_


End file.
